End of the Line
by DragongirlEvolved
Summary: The Irken Empire rules over Earth, Zim stands as the planet's new leader - with Dib by his side. Short story prize for Conejita-Ginny on deviantArt. Rated M for the lemony goodness of ZADR


Whenever an Irken official marches down the block like a Taliban soldier, the very few humans to inhabit the area scuttle out of sight, into half ruined buildings or down underground pipelines where they believe they shall not be noticed. And there they shall wait until the sun rises again; curfew will end along with the darkness and the humans will come into the world to carry out their jobs: shifting dead bodies, building new structures in honour of our Irken masters and their elected leaders. They do not struggle, they do not fight back. After the deaths of world leaders, military groups and the great Professor Membrane they all surrendered to the will of the empire. The human race became cattle, slaves even, carrying out their master's wishes for no reason other than the desire to live another day. They are worse than cattle; these creatures have no will of their own anymore.

And to think, I used to fight to save them.

* * *

><p>"Taller Zim, Taller Zim! We require your presence for the execution of the traitor, Taller Zim!"<p>

Claws ground deep into my arms and a fierce snarl of possessive anger ripped from in-between Zim's fangs; he _hated _being interrupted. "Oversee it yourself!" he barked, raking his talons up and down my back. Not hard enough to break the skin - though he had done so many times in the past – but just as a simple reminder that our time together was not over quite yet.

Behind the door Skoodge paused; I heard him intake a heavy breath. Truly, that one _really _needed to cut back on the pastries. " . . . Very well, as you wish" came Skoodge's eventual reply. His heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway long after he was finished speaking. Out of sight and out of mind Zim forgot Skoodge; he clasped my cheeks in his claws, grinning, baring to sight his perfectly even white teeth.

"Today's the day, Dib-pet," he purred sweetly, and leaned in to kiss my mouth. "We finally put to death your filthy sister. Will you attend the execution?"

"_Mmm . . . Probably not . . ." _I moaned against his lips, my whole body alight in growing ecstasy as Zim began to softly grind against my crotch. There was a hot throbbing between my legs; I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying out. How could I _possibly_ attend the execution of Gaz, when I was nestled in the lap of a naked Irken? "I already said goodbye to Gaz ages ago, I don't care to do it again." And as far as I was concerned, Gaz had been dead to me for years, ever since the day she had disowned me.

Zim gave a bark of very seductive laughter, which worked only to make me harder. "My supreme mate . . . You are becoming more and more Irken by the day!" And suddenly he whipped me around, onto my belly and baring to the sight the parts Zim most wanted to see. I wore nothing but a course dark blush scorching over my cheeks, and of course the blue and silver metal tumour on my back; the Irken PAK that marked me as an equal to the armada. Indeed, in more ways than one, I truly was more an Irken than a human. The concept turned me on, as it did Zim. He bent down and nibbled affectionately on the soft shell of my ear. "Zim _likes thisss . . ."_ he hissed. "Now, do the thing Zim likes best!"

I opened one eye lazily. "Oh? What thing?" I feigned dumb insolence, and instantly regretted it; Zim is my puppet master, he knows all my strings and what they control, how I shall move. His fingers twisted painfully on my hardened nipple, pulling as if to rip the skin away. I cried out as the pain and the beauty took ahold of my body.

"Do as Zim says . . ." mumbled the Irken; I could feel his grin gouging into my back. I rose up onto my elbows and feet, ass pressed up and head tucked far between my legs. I could see the excitement whipping throughout Zim's body; he shuddered with delight and snatched up a well-used bottle from the bed-side table. My heart throbbed in anticipation when I heard the cap click open.

"Y-you're so spoiled, Zim," I said, grinding my teeth together to prevent a grunt escaping past my lips. Zim's fingers were slick, but sharp and merciless as a blade, driving deep inside me. I could see his grin, how he salivated for more. Hot saliva dripped from his lips and made my entrance ever more slick.

"Yes," said Zim simply, leaning down past my cock which dangled in front of my face. He kissed my mouth rough and hard, drew blood on my lips. "Zim _always _gets what he wants . . ." And as he drew back from my swollen lips, sore and bloody with red lust, his fingers returned to sight and I caught a glimpse of his Irken member, wet with longing.

My heart missed a beat; I was fuelled solely by adrenalin and need.

"And Zim _always _wants the Dib."

The pain was sudden and astonishing, as always it was, and I screamed to the heavens above, calling for my god Zim, who grunted in rhythmic patterns in time with his deep thrusting as he panted and laboured both above and inside me. The bed and I rocked with the force of his strikes. Pearly white beaded at the head of my member and slapped against my face with every movement. _"O-oh G-god, yes! H-harder Zim, damn you!" _I heard myself yell, pounding backwards onto his cock. A roar of delight ripped to life though I am not sure which of us screamed, and Zim obeyed me, driving like a mad thing. He claws raked across my skin and when the blood began trickling down my hips, I felt my ass tighten, spasm slightly, and my stomach ache, signalling impending release.

_"__Z-Zim . . . I'm gonna . . ."_

Through my legs I saw Zim smirk. "N-no, Dib-worm, not before Zim," he purred and reached between my legs, and pinched the head of my cock. Instantly, I heard myself scream inside my head, and with the scream I began twitching uncontrollably, my body thrown into chaos at the inability to come. Zim only grinned; a trophy of his victory blazed over his expression. With his free hand he clutched my body firmly, held me still as his hips bucked harder and faster. I gritted my teeth, tasted blood in my mouth. It dripped onto the mattress, as did the blood from my back, and further back still. This submission, this feeling of being owned by someone else; that someone had the care enough for me to dominate and keep me close . . . How it excited me.

"D-damn you, Zim, hurry up, h-"

I never finished. With a victorious cry Zim let go, spraying my insides with his seed and marking me forever as his own. The sensation was hot and more pleasing than any other; I clenched myself up, desperate to keep it in me. "Greedy little Dib," purred Zim and he let go of my cock and my orgasm ripped through me, painting both my face and the mattress in the great longing I had always kept hidden inside of me.

When we were both spent, I gasping like a goldfish for air, I collapsed on the bed and moved onto my side. Whilst sex with Zim was fucking incredible, it was the moments after that I love the most. I love to lie side by side with Zim, him licking the seed from my face, I still flushed from our rigorous activities. It was in this peaceful time that I knew I had made the right choice in joining Zim and abandoning Earth. No human had cared for me; every day I had worked to save their meaningless lives and all to be taunted and humiliated day after day. With Zim I was comfortable and happy. I love Zim with every fibre of my existence, and Zim loves me. He never says so aloud, but Zim chose me to live beside him whilst the humans struggle for survival – not that they have a chance. Any who rebel are put to death; Dad was the first to learn that. And now, looking at the clock, I suddenly realized that Gaz had undergone the very same lesson mere minutes ago.

A new fluid appeared on my cheeks; still warm and salty, but different. Of this Zim noticed and frowned. "Why is the Dib leaking from his eyes?" He asked, tongue lolling slightly from his lips. His gaze followed mine to the clock, and then he too realized. "Oh . . ." Was all he could say for a time. He licked his own lips and then mine, his tongue swiped away the tears on my face. "Zim thought you hated the Gaz-monster. Why do you weep for her?"

_Irkens . . . _I may have laughed aloud if I remembered how. Sometimes they could be so very inhuman. "Sh-she's – _was _– my s-sister, Zim," I choked, wiping tears and seed from my face. Instantly Zim began to lick my hands. "Despite her cruelty I loved her . . . I just . . . wish she could've known that before she di-"

And then I broke. Like a lost creature in the world I bawled for the pain and regret that festered within my heart, and all the while Zim stayed beside me, watching on, and every time tears formed and fell he was there to lick them away, as if to remove the pain from my body.

Soon, I had no tears left to shed and I lay there sniffling, rubbing at my itchy eyes. I heard Zim reach for a tissue. Grimacing, he held it to my face so I could blow my nose.

"Done?" He asked.

I nodded once, still sniffing.

The tissue was tossed aside to be burned. Beside me Zim wrapped his strong Irken arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his embrace, as if to hold me steady in my unforgiving memories. "Foolish Dib-worm," he said gently, "you need not weep for the Gaz-monster. She hurt you and for that she paid her price. She is gone now and cannot hurt you anymore. Zim will keep you safe now, my Dib-mate."

_Dib-mate . . . _I gazed up into Zim's bottomless eyes, bright with affection. I smiled, and melted into the intoxicating kiss. It is in these moments of perfect union with Zim that I know I chose the right path, and I adore it. Zim led the invasion of Earth, thus he was elected the leader. And I rule beside him as his consort, his mate. Irkens will only ever take one mate in their entire lives.

And Zim chose me.


End file.
